The Rose
by Ruusei
Summary: Hatori may think that he should keep his heart frozen, but feelings have a funny way of ignoring all rational thought.


Author's note: I haven't put up anything in ages, but I heard this song on the radio and just got the urge to write a story for it about Hatori because of the last verse. As for the pairing, well, I happen to like it a lot, so if you don't like it, deal with it. This may not be the best that I can write, but I thought it was decent enough to post. Constructive criticism is fine, but please be polite about it.

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is written by Natsuki Takaya, not me. "The Rose" isn't mine either. Not sure who sang the version that I heard, there are quite a few artists, but none of them is me.

* * *

The Rose 

It was common knowledge that love could hurt, but Hatori doubted that many other people had experienced the feeling of having ones heart ripped out and torn to shreds. The worst part of the feeling was the knowledge that he had done this to himself. Not in the sense about his role in the relationship, but in the sense that the reason Kana was no longer with him was because he had erased her memories. He had brought the feeling of loss, pain, and loneliness upon himself.

And because of that, he could not possibly allow himself to love again. One memory erased was one memory too many; after losing one love that way, he could not allow himself to do that to another person.

Still, Hatori felt that dangerous feeling creeping into his heart once more, and all he could think to do was suppress it. The thought of her was enough to make him smile, but even so, he couldn't bring pain on another person.

_Some say love, it is a river  
That drowns the tender reed  
Some say love, it is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed_

Tohru knew that Yuki and Kyo liked her. Loved her, even. She wanted love, but loved neither of the boys. Not in the way that they wanted her to, anyway. Uo and Hana were her best friends but Yuki and Kyo weren't far behind. They were her friends, brothers even. And she couldn't possibly date either of them. It wasn't the problem of the jealousy and anger that would ensue if she chose one; her heart just wasn't in it.

Not to say that none of the Sohmas had captured her heart.

There was one that she cared for. And yet she could only watch as he refused to open himself up, to let someone else see his heart for just one instant. Occasionally his front slipped, but only for an instant. But no matter how much he tried to hide his feelings, to protect his once-shattered soul, she still saw someone who wanted love.

Tohru felt something more for Hatori. She couldn't say when that feeling had first appeared, but it had done so, and slowly grown. She loved him. Even if he was so much older than her. Even if he was so cold. Even if he could never possibly return her feelings.

If only he would let her do something about those feelings.

_Some say love, it is a hunger  
An endless, aching need  
I say love, it is a flower  
And you, its only seed_

Everyone thought Hatori needed to move on with his life. Shigure and Ayame constantly asserted that fact because they thought it was what was best for their long-time friend. They thought that Hatori was only hiding from himself because he was too afraid to move on, afraid of what others might think of him, to be able to disregard a love as deep as the one he had shared with Kana. That wasn't the case. He was afraid of hurting anyone else. Afraid of getting anyone else tangled up in the Sohma curse.

So no matter what his feelings might be, he couldn't afford to follow them.

"No one in her right mind would get involved with our family," he had told Shigure the last time Shigure had brought the topic up.

"Why so sure? I can think of one woman who didn't hesitate to do so," was the reply. "Two, actually, for our little flower is beginning to blossom… Oh, come on," Shigure added after receiving a glare, "you have to admit that that's true. And I know you like her."

Even if Hatori would never admit it, Shigure knew he was right. Yes, he was _quite_ observant when it came to love, as well as Hatori's feelings, and the two put together made his job even easier.

Hatori, too afraid to take a chance, to possibly risk hurting another person, wouldn't act. So Shigure would just have to push him along.

_It's the heart, afraid of breaking  
That never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of waking  
That never takes the chance_

"Tohru?" Shigure called. "I hope you don't mind making dinner for five tonight; I've invited Haa-san over."

"Oh, no, Shigure-san, it's no problem. I don't mind."

_Polite as always,_ he thought. _But it's only completely obvious that she likes him. Just like he likes her._

In truth, Tohru loved being with Hatori, even if he wouldn't open up to her. No matter how much she liked him, it was his life they were talking about, and she wouldn't do anything to push him along. But she did wish that he would decide to just open up with her. She didn't want to guilt him into anything, and so she would remain quiet.

Nevertheless, first thing first was dinner, and like always, she set to work.

_It's the one who won't be taken  
Who cannot seem to give  
And the soul afraid of dying  
That never learns to live_

Hatori breathed in deeply, savoring the smell of the cooking dinner when he stepped into Shigure's house. He could cook for himself, but there was nothing like a home-cooked meal made by Tohru. Some things were just better with someone else there. When he thought of what Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo were able to come home to every day, he was more than a little jealous. Hatori's house was as cold as he tried to make his heart, but Shigure's home radiated warmth and love.

"Hatori-san! Good evening!" cried Tohru as she noticed him standing at the door. "How are you?"

"Fine, but hungry. Dinner smells wonderful," he replied with a slight smile. It was a true enough, but even more than that, he wanted to make her happy; her smiles were so beautiful, so genuine.

"Oh, it'll be ready in a few minutes." And with that she turned back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Nervous enough, she didn't need to extend the conversation further when she would have the rest of the evening to talk wit him.

When they finally sat down to eat, Hatori was again reminded of how different it was to eat alone at his house, alone with no company, no cheerful smiles. Even if it was only temporary, this sense of peace was wonderful.

_When the night has been too lonely  
And the road has been too long  
And you think that love is only  
For the lucky, and the strong_

After dinner was finished, Tohru stood up to clear the table. As she collected the plates, Hatori reached over to gather some of the dishes, as he explained, "I'll help you. There's no reason for you to have to do all that yourself." A glance at the other three men confirmed his suspicions that they never even thought to help the poor girl.

Tohru fiddled around the kitchen, attempting to clean up while watching Hatori from the corner of her eye. When he moved next to her to help rinse the dishes she was washing, she almost froze. _He's so close_, she thought, just before their hands brushed each other. Tohru almost flinched at the contact. She wanted to repeat the accident, to get even closer to him, but she also wanted to maintain propriety, to maintain the illusion that he was just another member of the Sohma family to her.

When they had finished with the dishes, he sat at the table, waiting while she made tea to take out to Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. She reached past him to get to the tray that was sitting on the table, Tohru realized _I could kiss him_, but immediately shoved that thought into the back of her head. _No, I can't like him, I just can't_.

_Just remember, in the winter  
Far beneath the bitter snow  
Lies a seed, that with the sun's love  
In the spring, becomes the rose_

Hatori held his breath as Tohru reached past him as he was seated. First, their hands had brushed each other while they were washing dishes, and now her face was not even twelve inches from his. He said, so quietly his voice was almost a whisper, "Tohru?"

"Yes?" Her reply was almost as soft as his question had been. She froze, her face still as the same level as his as they silently faced each other.

Before either of them could think anything of it, Hatori leaned forward, kissing Tohru softly on the lips. He waited hesitantly, expecting her to pull back, if not worse, but instead, she leaned closer. Rather than taking the initiative to deepen the kiss, Hatori ended it, studying her, trying to see if she truly did want the kiss or was reacting to the situation and had not wanted to offend him.

"I… I… I really like you," she whispered.

Hatori kissed her again, deeper this time, savoring the feeling of warmth washing over him.

"I love you. I don't know how to tell you, or show you, or even if I can, but I do."

"It's okay," she said, reassuring him as she wiped away the tears that he was not even aware that he shed.

"I'll wait. I love you too."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Hopefully better than my two attempts at fan fiction. Anyway, please review and let me know how to improve. 


End file.
